Dead of Night
by crazysugarhighpixie
Summary: Four students lives are changed. They are fated to be saviours. No one knows what is to come for them, all they know is they were chosen. Eventual DG BlaiseLuna
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own it yadda yadda yadda

**Dead of Night**

"The time has come, my love. It is what I have seen many years before now. I can feel it. They are ready."

As he stared out across the dead black sea he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around him. He turned to face her and pulled her against him.

"Does it have to be now? They're so young! Surely there's till time?" as she looked up into his resigned, but determined face, she knew the answer before he spoke.

"I'm sorry love, I know its hard, but no longer can we deny their destiny. We need to meet with them. I must contact McGonagall, she'll understand.

* * *

Sighing, Minerva McGonagall watched the ends of finely tailored robes disappear into her fire. She sank into her desk chair and cradled her head in her hands. After a moment she stood and summoned four house-elves. Within a few seconds four house-elves stood in front of her, ready for their orders.

"I need you to fetch some students for me. Please bring them immediately to the front doors, and be a discreet as possible," she said whilst handing them each a slip of parchment with a student's name. With a chorus of "yes mistress" and low bowing, they disappeared.

* * *

In the dead of night four students were pulled from their beds by bowing house-elves. They were asked for silence as they each followed a house-elf through the cold, silent halls. Soon, they emerged from different directions into the entrance hall. Normally they would have been keen to discover the other's around them however they were not given the chance. They were hurried towards McGonagall who was standing by the doors.

"I am sure you are all very confused and tired, but I must assure you there is no need to fear for your safety. All questions will be answered very soon, but for now there is a carriage waiting by the gates. I'm sure you understand the need for your silence. It would not do to have the whole castle awake. As I may not be seeing you for sometime, I wish you all the best of luck. My thoughts are with you," McGonagall concluded to four very baffled looking students. As the house-elves handed them each a travelling cloak and hurried them toward the carriages, she sighed once more and headed back to her office.

* * *

A/N: This is my first full story, so please review! I'm trying to judge how much interest there is for this story, so i'd love your input. 

Much thanks to Christia from Fictionalley for her plotbunny that got me started!

Oh, and the other chapters will be longer and much more interesting than this. It's just the epilogue.

Pixie


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I dont own anything

**Dead of Night**

**

* * *

**It was as the sun was just beginning to dawn over the tops of the distant mountains that the four travellers were jerked awake. Having been rushed out of Hogwarts so late in the night they had fallen almost instantly asleep. As they gazed out the windows of the carriage they took in their stunning surroundings. 

Although it was winter, the misty grey pre-dawn light was filtering through beautiful green leaves. They heard birds singing their first song of the day and saw glimpses of beautiful creatures, never before seen by most of them. As they stretched, their bodies' stiff from sleep, their attention was brought back to their fellow travellers. Suddenly overwhelmed by curiosity they slowly lowered their hoods.

Before they could so much as react the door slammed open of it's own accord. As they emerged, blinking in the harsh early morning light they saw before them the most beautiful house. If it could be called a house. It was positively gigantic! As they looked up at the house they saw two figures standing in front of the doors, presumably waiting for their arrival.

* * *

They proceeded up the winding path made from white pebbles, stopping a few paces from the couple. The man, tall and strong looking, wore billowing robes of the finest dark blue silk. He had thick dark hair in waves and clear blue eyes. His tanned skin was smooth with a few lines near his eyes and mouth. The woman had lighter brown hair hanging down to her lower back. It had natural blonde highlights and looked as soft as the robes she wore. They were long, flowing and cinched at the waist. The deep red colour highlighted her bright green eyes perfectly. They both held a look of kindness and strength. 

"Welcome children. My name is Fabius and this is my wife Annalise," he spoke in a deep mellow voice.

"Now, Fabius, they're hardly children, just look at them. I don't suppose you remember us, the last time we saw any of you was when you were babes in arms," Annalise spoke in a soothing melodic voice.

"Even then we could feel your power. You four have been marked since your birth. You have been brought up separate from each other and very differently, we know," continued Fabius

"But now it is time for you to come together. We ask, not for your understanding, as this explanation leaves a lot to be desired," continued Annalise

"We only ask that you give us the chance to teach you. We cannot explain anymore without your consent. So I ask you in turn," he gestured toward Annalise who was now holding a small black velvet box

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. The eldest. Are you willing?"

"I am," he replied confidently as Annalise placed a ring on his finger. The stone was large and crystal clear. It was set into a pure silver band.

"Blaise Roydon Zabini. Are you willing?"

"I am," he replied with equal confidence and Annalise placed a matching ring on his finger only with a clear blue stone.

"Luna Perenelle Lovegood. Are you willing?"

"I am," she answered with unusual assurance. Annalise placed a ring on her finger. It was a finer version of the boys' with a small green stone.

"And last, but definitely not least, Ginevra Molly Weasely. The youngest. Are you willing?"

"I am," she replied firmly and Annalise placed the last ring on her finger, an exact copy of Luna's only with a red stone.

"Goodness, we must get you inside. Fabius, if you could show the boys to their quarters and I'll take the girls?" asked Annalise

"Of course dear. We'll meet later in the courtyard."

* * *

As Annalise set off with the two young women in tow, she couldn't help but notice that not one of them had said a word since arriving. She glanced over at Ginevra to see her gazing raptly at her ring. 

"Lovely aren't they?" Annalise asked her kindly

"It's stunning. I just can't believe all this is happening. In fact, I'm not even sure what this is!" she replied quietly

"Not to worry my dear, all will be explained in due course," she said with a laugh. "And you Luna? How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. I was just wondering about the creatures I saw in the wood we passed through. I'd swear I saw a short snouted kaleet," Luna said dreamily.

"I think you'll find, dear, that we have many creature here, both on our land and in the surrounding wood that you will find most intriguing. Oh, look, we're here," she said as they stopped in front of a set of double doors.

"Although very few people know the whereabouts of this manor, we still have security measures in place on certain rooms, this one included. We have to enter you into the system now, so please place your palm on this plaque," she said pointing to a small silver square beside the doors. "Ginevra, you first"

Annalise watched as Ginevra timidly placed her palm on the plaque. It glowed briefly beneath her palm and Annalise said the incantation to override the magical system. As Ginevra removed her palm words glowed on the plaque:

New Entry 

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Sex:_

_Ring:_

Annalise tapped the plaque with her wand and the correct information was entered. The plaque glowed again and showed the words:

Ginevra Molly Weasely 

_16_

_Female_

_Fire Opal_

The same process was repeated with Luna, the plaque showing:

Luna Perenelle Lovegood 

_16_

_Female_

_Tsavorite Garnet _

The plaque glowed a final time and the doors swung open. Annalise led the girls into a huge room. The ceiling was similar to the Great Hall at Hogwarts, only it showed the night sky. There were two large beds, one on either side of the room. There were four doors, two on each side of the room, leading to a wardrobe and bathroom for each girl. The floor was scattered with comfortable looking cushions and the carpet was a deep purple. The walls were a light purple at the bottom and darkened towards the ceiling. Annalise stood back and watched the two girls wander into their room.

"I hope you like it. We had to prepare on rather short notice you see. Ginevra yours is the green bed, Luna yours is the blue."

"My favourite!" they exclaimed in unison, then burst out laughing.

"This is so generous Annalise! Just how big is this place?" asked Ginevra

"Well, your room is in the east wing, the boys are in the west…" Annalise trailed off at Ginevra's look of shock. "Let's just say big. We have huge gardens and…other grounds as well. But you'll see those later. In the meantime, I believe the boys are waiting for us in the courtyard. Ginevra, Luna, your things should already be here, but if you have any problems you can always ask either Fabius or I."

"Please, call me Ginny. Annalise, how did you know the boys were already in the courtyard?" asked Ginny

"You tell me. Luna? Any ideas?"

"It's the rings isn't it? We can contact each other through them. We're linked," Luna replied.

"Bingo. You'll learn to use them over time here, but I'm betting you can already sense the others if you focus."

"Annalise?"

"Call me Anna"

"Ok, Anna, what are these rings?" Ginny asked.

"All in due course, dear. Here we are. The courtyard."

* * *

As Ginny emerged into the garden she almost died of shock for about the 50th time that morning. It was heaven on earth. The lush green grass that made her itch to take off her shoes and socks, the exotic flowers in just about every colour known to man. Beautiful weeping willows, small benches with intricate stone carvings and a fountain. It was on the edge of this fountain that she saw Malfoy, Zabini and Fabius sitting. Fabius was talking to them as Malfoy stared into the crystal clear depths of the water and Zabini examined his ring. Ginny was under the impression they'd just learned the secret to these rings. At that moment Malfoy looked up and for once in his life, didn't glare at Ginny, at which point Fabius noticed them standing there. 

"Ladies! Nice of you to join us!" he exclaimed. "Take a seat Ginevra, Luna."

"It's Ginny," she replied without thinking. Fabius nodded his agreement as the three ladies sat in various positions on the grass.

"I think it is time we fully explained why you are here. You have been awfully patient with us, but I can tell from the look in Draco's eyes he's very close to hexing me into oblivion. Many years ago I had a vision. I suppose you could say I'm kind of like a seer; only difference being a seer can have any number of visions in a lifetime. I can only have one. But I will explain more about that at a different time. So many years ago, just after Draco's birth, I had a vision. There was horrific bloodshed. Pain, anguish and suffering all over the world, with no one to stop it. Then there was a bright light, and four figures descended from above. I was not shown their faces at the time; I was simply told what I had to do,"Fabius paused slightly to gauge their reactions. Once sure they were following him he continued his explanation.

" All went black and a voice spoke to me. It was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard, and it told of the saviours of this world. There was one born already, to parents who would not appreciate him. Parents who would lead him wrong and cause him nothing but pain. One Draco Lucius Malfoy. There was another, already conceived and to be born two months later. Born to a mother, recently widowed, but very wealthy. He would be shown no love and remain and outsider. Blaise Roydon Zabini named for the father he'd never meet. The third was to be born one year and three months later. She would have loving parents, but suffer an early and traumatic loss. Luna Perenelle Lovegood. The last would be born just a few days later. She would be born into poverty, but have much love and kindness surrounding her. She would later suffer a fate close to death from the hands of one Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ginevra Molly Weasely. You, Fabius, must find them within two days of their birth. It is your responsibility to mark them. There is a potion, in the Book of Calcifer, known as Recifius Alleius. Place no more than one drop on each child's forehead. There will be a time for them to band together. You will know when to call them,"Fabius stopped to allow this information to sink in.

"But, why us?" came the dreamy voice of Luna

"This we haven't been sure of until very recently," replied Anna. "I promise you, all will be revealed, but first you need to hear the rest." The four children nodded as Fabius continued.

"It was not hard to reach you Draco. While your parents are very demanding, they are also careless. I was able to mark you in the nursery of St. Mungo's, in your fathers presence. He thought I was blessing you. You, Blaise, were slightly more challenging, as you were born at your home. Luckily for me, your mother was not very attentive of you. She took you shopping and left you on a counter just one day after your birth. Luna, I think you will find your father remembers your mother asking for you to be blessed? Yes, well I simply blessed you at the same time. And Ginevra. You were my biggest challenge of all. I had to go through Dumbledore himself to get to you! There was no way to lie to get to you. I had to tell the whole truth, but it payed off."

"In answer to your question, Luna, we had no idea why you were chosen until a week ago," Anna continued smoothly from Fabius. "Exactly one week from today, I had my vision. I saw the same thing as Fabius and then when it went black the voice asked me if Fabius had succeeded in his task. I told it he had, and we had since devoted our lives to preparing everything for the chosen four. It thanked me and told me that Fabius and I were to be your guardians when the time came. We were to answer your questions, and provide you with both knowledge and training. It then told me one final thing before my vision ended. Another marked the four chosen in a different way. When it chose you four it had seen your futures. All of you have been affected by the one who calls himself Lord Voldemort,"Anna finished looking around at the four teens.

"I'm sorry Anna, but I don't think I've been affected more than anyone else," Luna said.

"Luna, you witnessed your mother's death, yes?" Fabius asked

"Yes, but that had nothing to do with…" she trailed off

"I'm sorry to say Luna, but that was no accident. Lord Voldemort killed your mother," Fabius stated gently.

"I always thought he might have. She was very talented. She would never have done one of her spells wrong," Luna said quietly.

"I think that's quite enough for today," Anna said quickly, "you four must be starved! Come into the dining room. We'll have some brunch then gave you a proper tour."

The six of them headed indoors silently. It was unusual for the four teens to be this quiet, especially in each other's company, but they were still processing everything that had happened on this very strange morning.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to Ginny278 for your review! It made my day. Oh, and also wolfonaleash, but i've already thanked you oli! So, if you like it PLEASE review. It's one thing to know people are reading, but another to know they like it enough to review for me. So, i hope you like this chapter. If you have any suggestions/questions dnt be afraid to ask. Next chapter, the teens will start talking again! 

Pixie


	3. Chapter 2

A few days later the four teens stood side by side out in the grounds, the strong sunlight reflecting off their hair. As Fabius stood at a distance watching them, he observed how they had grown. All four stood strong, eyes closed and completely focused.

Last time Fabius had seen Draco he had no hair and clear blue eyes. The young man who stood before him was worlds apart from that baby. His white blonde hair fell gently in his eyes, which when open, were a steely grey. He was tall and slim, but well built. The world had been cruel to him but he'd come out on top.

Blaise, while having been exposed to the same hardships as Draco, had not suffered quite so much. He was not quite as tall or built as Draco, but stilled had his fair share of muscle tone. His dark skin was flawless and his even darker eyes burned with curiosity. He had black hair that hung in his face on one side and rested just behind his ear on the other.

Luna, although scarred, had the same youthful innocence she did as a child. She had a tall willowy figure and big blue eyes. Her wavy blonde hair fell down to her waist and she had permanently rosy cheeks.

Ginevra, on the other hand, had lost most of her innocence and youth at the hands of Tom riddle. Although she had been scarred quite early, her spirit remained strong. Her fiery red hair hung down her back and in her chocolate eyes. She had a fiery temper and quick wit. Although she stood a mere 5'3", she was toned from the combination of Quidditch and growing up with 6 brothers.

As one, they opened their eyes and followed the moves Annalise showed them. As she moved she spoke to them:

"To fight you need focus, balance and instinct. These movements will help you prepare for just about any kind of combat. As you train with Fabius and I, you will learn to do this instinctively. You will learn to fight anyone and anything. With time, and practice, you will not need these movements, only your mind and will power," she finished coming back to a normal standing position.

"So, we're going to be fighting?" Blaise questioned eagerly, his curious nature showing through.

"No one knows for sure what will come of you four. All we know is that you will be saviours, and that could mean anything. Therefore we will prepare you for anything," Fabius spoke up as he neared the group.

"But not yet," Annalise cut in. "Although you will be learning many forms of combat, there is also much knowledge you lack. Tomorrow our lessons will begin, but for now you may wander the grounds. Enjoy your last day of freedom," she said with a smile and a wave as she and Fabius headed toward the manor.

As Blaise watched Fabius and Annalise head inside it struck him how awkward this was going to be. It would be the first time since they arrived 3 days ago that the four were alone together

"So," Blaise said, "where do you suppose we are?"

"Well, the Kaleet I saw yesterday would suggest we were as far south as Dover, but that doesn't make any sense. I know for a fact we were travelling at a perfectly normal speed in that carriage. We can't be any further south than Dumfries really."

"Much as I hate to say it, Luna's right. But it doesn't make sense. I've seen creatures here that definitely don't live near Dumfries. Plus, has anyone noticed the weather?" Draco pointed out.

"You're right," Ginevra agreed. "It's November. It should be freezing or snowing, but it's beautiful. I mean, look what we're wearing," she said looking around at the clothes that had appeared in their cupboards that morning.

That morning they had approached their wardrobes respectively, to find and array of beautiful clothing. When they opened the door a number of garments flew out and landed gracefully on their beds. As they had been recovering from the shock of it a voice spoke to each of their rooms.

"I believe you will find these garments appropriate for the morning's tasks. Once you have decided, your baths are full. Take your selection with you and the rest will be returned to your wardrobe. Thank you."

When they were all dressed Fabius met the boys, Anna the girls and they all met outside on a flat stretch of grass. At first they felt silly. The girls were dressed in loose fitting black pants and tight tank tops (Ginny's being green and Luna's purple) and the boys in loose black pants and well fitted T-Shirts (Draco's being blue and Blaise's red). But once they realised what they were doing, and the weather conditions, their attire made sense.

As they pondered their surroundings the four of them walked around the grounds. Pretty soon they came to a halt atop a small rise looking down upon the most spectacular sight.

"Oh, wow," Ginevra sighed.

The water was crystal clear, so you could see the smooth sand at the bottom. There were various colourful exotic looking plants growing beneath the surface as well as small fish and other creatures.

"Do you think it's safe to swim in?" Blaise asked.

"One way to find out," Draco replied smirking.

Before she could so much as react, he slung Ginevra over his shoulder and ran toward the lake.

"Draco Malfoy you put me down this instant!" she cried kicking furiously. "Draco! You'd better not put me in that lake!" she yelled just as he launched her straight into the water. In a couple of seconds she came up to the surface spluttering and looking extremely mad.

"Now Ginny," Luna said passively, "don't hurt Draco".

"Hurt? Oh I'd never HURT him…" she trailed off giving him an evil smirk and walking up out of the water. She continued to approach him and saw out of the corner of her eye Blaise retreating to a safe distance. When she was close enough to see right into his stormy grey eyes, she leapt on him soaking him just as he'd soaked her.

When Draco saw Ginny approaching him, the last thought running through his head was that she would leap onto him, but that's what she did. And thus Draco found himself lying on the ground, soaking wet, with an equally soaked Ginny perched on his chest.

"My Weaslette, I never thought you'd have the guts to pull something like that," he drawled looking up at her.

"Ah, Draco, you think I fear you? You're about as scary as a kitten," she smirked

"Kitten? Kitten! Who do you think you're talking to?"

"You"

"Now why didn't I think of that?" he asked more to himself than anything else

"You're stupid?" she grinned

"I'll show you who's a kitten!" he growled dislodging her from his chest

"Eeep," she squeaked quickly standing up and running to hid behind Blaise and Luna

"Not so fast Little Red, don't you want to play? After all if I'm just a kitten..." he trailed off approaching where she hid behind Blaise

"Little Red?" Blaise questioned with an arched brow

"What's it to you, Zabini?" Draco responded, his attention diverted.

In that split second Ginny ran up the grassy slope to safety.

"Weasley!" Draco cried and took off after her.

When he reached the other side of the slope he saw a flat stretch of grass in front of him, a small stream that ran off the lake to his left and to his right a rose garden.

"Oh, Ginevra," he called heading towards the rose garden. "Where are you Little Red? Don't you want to play?" As he crept through the bushes he heard a giggle to his right. A quick glance confirmed the presence of Ginny Weasley hiding in the bushes. She hadn't yet spotted him. He quickly made his way around to where she was hiding, approaching from behind where she was crouched, muffling her laughter. He crept right up behind her before grabbing her around the waist and mewing in her ear.

He lifted her light form into the air above his head as she kicked and screamed.

"Draco Malfoy! This is the second time you've picked me up today! Put me down RIGHT NOW!" she screamed. He lowered her to eye level, so she was still dangling at least a foot off the ground.

"If I put you down, you'll attack me," he stated calmly.

"I'll attack you even if you don't put me down," she smirked

"You seem to be picking up habits from Blaise and I already," he mused watching her smirk

"Is that so bad?" she asked innocently

"Bad? Pfft! I think it's positively smashing!"

"Of course you do," she muttered. "So are you going to put me down or am I going to hex you?"

"Hex? Do your best Weasley. I've been through worse than you could imagine," he stated without emotion, but when she glanced into his eyes she saw deep buried pain.

"Draco?" she asked tentatively. "Um…are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's in the past."

"Oh, well. About that ground?" she questioned

"Hmm...nope."

"What do you mean, nope!"

"I don't want to. I think I'd rather keep you here," he smirked.

"Err…well, this could get awkward," she blushed noticing she was mere inches away from his face

"What if that's what I want?" he asked drawing her closer.

"Oi, Drake! Where did you get to?" he heard Blaise's voice and sighed

"Over here," he called reluctantly. "We'll talk later," he added to Ginny.

As the group headed inside talking amongst themselves, Ginny was decidedly quiet, especially for her. Luna couldn't help but notice the change in her friend and had a fair idea what was going on.

"We've got half an hour till lunch, so how about we split up and meet back in the dining room?" Luna proposed

"Yeah, sounds good," Blaise responded and they headed towards their respective wings.

"So," Luna began as soon as they were out of earshot, "Want to tell me what's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny replied, not at all convincingly

"Yes you do," she prompted, "and so do I, I'm just doing this politely"

"Oh. Fine then. When we were out at the rose garden…well…to be honest I'm not even too sure."

"Just start from the beginning. You can get changed and tell me at the same time."

"Ok," consented as she walked into her wardrobe.

As she got dressed, she told Luna the whole story.

"…and now I just don't know what's going on! I mean, was he going to kiss me? Why!" she exclaimed throwing herself onto her bed.

"Calm down Gin," Luna said emerging from her own cupboard straightening a blue spaghetti strap singlet and long white skirt. "He said he's talk to you later, so there's no use working yourself up. You look great!" she exclaimed as Ginny stood up from her bed. She was wearing a dark purple singlet with crisscrossed straps down her back with a pair of well fitting grey jeans.

"Oh, thanks. So do you. Merlin, I love these wardrobes!" she smiled slipping her feet into some black flip-flops.

"We probably should head down to lunch, the boys are just leaving. These rings are so useful," she said pulling on a pair of white flats.

While Luna had been grilling Ginny, Blaise had been having a very similar conversation with Draco.

"You like her. REALLY like her," he stated on the way to their room.

"Shut up"

"Smooth comeback. Did you kiss her?"

"I was about to when you interrupted!" he exclaimed exasperated

"Sorry mate. There'll be other chances I'm sure"

"That's if she'll go anywhere near me now. Merlin, why do I even like her? She's a Weasley!"

"That means nothing now your father is dead"

"No it doesn't Blaise. She's still a Weasley and I'm still a Malfoy. We're just-"

"Made for each other!" he interjected. "Look, it doesn't matter who your families are loyal to! And you know as well as I that the Weasleys weren't always dirt poor. They were once one of the most respected families in all Britain, hell, the whole world! Just give the girl a chance. Give yourself a chance," Blaise ended his mini-tirade exiting his wardrobe as Draco exited his. Blaise had jeans and a blue t-shirt and Draco had black pants and a white t-shirt.

"Fine, but if this comes crashing down around my ears, you are so going to pay," he growled as Blaise grinned at him.

"Let's head down to see your lovely Ginevra," he teased

"What have I done?" Draco muttered to himself.

As they all took their places at the dining table a thought occurred to Blaise.

"Say, Anna, if this is such a huge place, why is the dining room this size?"

The room was fairly large, but not huge. It had a black marble floor and warm red walls and comfortably held a six person table and a china hutch. It was lit by floating candles and normal candle sticks, but it was hardly suitable for any sort of dinner party like Blaise was used to.

"This is just the room we usually eat in," she said with a laugh. "Can you imagine if we used the formal room? We'd be yelling across the room to each other. This is much more comfortable. Having said that, I'm glad you brought it up. The minister is very anxious to know what is going on here."

"What's it to Scrimgeour?" Draco asked

"Four students seemingly disappeared from Hogwarts. There was only so long it could be kept from the ministry," Fabius answered.

"What do you mean?" Ginny questioned "I thought McGonagall knew what was going on. And didn't she tell our families?"

"Yes Ginny, don't worry. Your family knows where you are, they have been told everything as has Minerva. We didn't want the ministry to know, because of the attention it would draw, but your absence has been noted. Now, we don't want people knowing the whole story, but we have to tell them something," Anna said.

"So," Fabius continued for her, "we are throwing a ball in honour of our new students"

"Students?" Luna asked "I'm not sure I follow"

"We are known in the public due to our own disappearance. When we were summoned there was a story told to the public of how we, and two others, had been accepted into a school for the exceptionally gifted and a ball was thrown in out honour. It's now your turn," Annalise finished with a smile

"What other two?" Draco asked

"In time Draco," Fabius told him. "For now, dig in!"

They ate lunch chatting about the ball and it's preparations.


End file.
